Riley Blake
- Forms = - C = - A = - WF = - H = - S = }}}} }}Riley Blake, aka The Hatter, was the first Omni-Were to escape the Black Kingdom and hide in the Central Hub between the kingdoms of Salazaar Grim and the White Kingdom. The slick tea-maker/smuggler, he stumbles upon a freshly escaped Alice, forcing him to take action and run to the Great Jungle. There, he helps her to learn her newfound abilities, and becomes her right-hand man and partner to The White Rebels... and more so, each other's love. Characteristics *'Name': Riley Blake *'Alias': The Hatter, Sly Fox, Red Berserker *'Age': 16-17 (chronologically 20) *'Hair': Brown (Red in Werefox, Hyde, and Berserker) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow in all) *'Likes': Money, teasing Finnick, toying with Bellwether's wool, sunglasses, sarcasm, Alice's moxie, blueberries, sassing the Knave, hustling, Alice (love interest), pawpsicles, tea, bantering with Finnick *'Dislikes': Muzzles, prejudice, being tricked, betrayal, debts, discrimination, claw marks, letting people know they get to him *'Family': All deceased Appearance Casual Riley Blake is a young Caucasian man of sixteen years of age, and will remain that way due to the experimentations done on to him by the Omni-Were Project. He is lean and small muscled, having tightly packed muscles underneath, clear skin, considerably well handsome. He has brown shaggy spiked hair with a bang framing the left-side of his face, and has green eyes. His constant attire is a Dark Red and Black ensemble that can stretch in any of his forms, say for his shrinking form. It’s a black ensemble that goes from upper neck to toes, with only one sleeve, and it being on the left side going to his wrist. He has a dark red vest-like ensemble with a hood and has an opening on the under part of his peck and exposes his abs, with a black and red utility belt and red pouches strapped onto the thighs. He has red leg guards that go down from his mid thighs to his ankles, with red knee guards, and dark red toe guards and ankle straps and guards as well. His entire left arm is armored up from a shoulder guard, to an outer bicep guards, a forearm guard, and a black fingerless glove with a dark red guard on the back of his hand. He has the same glove on his right hand, but only has a Dark Red and Black elbow pad there. Were-Fox Hyde Berserker Chimera Background Riley Blake came from a poor background living with his mother (his father had vanished one day without a trace). As a child, Riley had a dream of joining the local Junior Ranger Scouts, for the goal of receiving genuine acceptance, and also wanting to do something more with his life. One day it would be the scouts, maybe in the future, law enforcements. When he was eight or nine years old, his mother scraped up enough money to buy a brand new scout uniform, allowing him the opportunity to join the division. Though he was the only low class citizen there, the only low class, Riley attended his initiation with confidence and zeal but unknowingly walked into a trap. The "initiation" turned out to be a cruel prank and Riley was ridiculed, brutally beaten, and dressed up by the other scouts in a fox costume with hobo-clothes (as foxes are considered amongst the most vile and untrustworthy species of mammals). After running outside to escape his tormentors, Riley broke down in tears, developing a triggering fear of being caged in and dislike towards rich people and nobles. From that moment forward, Riley vowed to never expose his true vulnerability to others, resulting in the boy presenting himself as stoic and unreachable. As a result of this experience, Riley declared that if the world viewed him as nothing more than a vile and untrustworthy scoundrel street rat, he should not only accept it but embrace it, subsequently doing so by becoming a successful pick-pocket and con artist. Years later, when he was sixteen, his mother had died a year ago due to an illness, and had been living on the street, stealing just to survive. Around the time, he bumped into a twelve year old Alice (while he stole her pendant which was a gift from her father). Easily escaping the authorities, he disappeared out of sight… only to get sucked into a White Rabbit Hole caused by an earthquake and winding up in Dreamverse. Confused on where he was, he was suddenly taken by the Red Guards to the Think Tank. There, he was experimented on and turned into a Fox Omni-Were… to which gave birth to the Berserker: a Mad Hyde-Fox Chimera that nearly rivaled the Jabberwock; the Queens’ Champion and pet. He easily escaped through the Dark Forest. There, he was helped and raised by the Hightopp Clan: the White Queen’s tailors and hat makers. There, he learned their trade, and feeling like he was becoming part of a family again. Until the Jabberwock wiped them out, making him an orphan again. He snuck back into the city, becoming a smuggler, whilst also becoming proficient in tea-making, as the tea-house was a front for his operation. He made friends and allies with Earth-turned animal-human hybrids Milly (who fell in love with him and stood by his side), Thackeray who was a bit out of whack, and Finnick: a former member of Big Boy’s gang and was somewhat of a big brother to Riley despite the size difference between the two. On an average day, Riley and Finnick were in the midst of their latest scheme. Snooping around Diamond Central, and eventually entering Jumbos Café, , unknowingly being tailed by Alice and Dinah who had just arrived in Dreamverse, as she believes Riley, in his werefox form, ate the white rabbit she followed when she was thrown in. Inside the café, Riley was denied service due to his species, though Riley claims he means no harm, and is simply looking to buy a Jumbo-pop as a birthday present for his little brother (Finnick, disguised as a toddler). The shop owner, Jerry Jumbo Jr., refuses again, prompting Alice to intervene. She does so by threatening to tell the police around that they could shut down Jerry's establishment for health code violations, and out of fear, Jerry complies with Alice's demands by allowing Riley to buy the pop. With his luck running strongly, Riley furthers his scheme by claiming to have left his wallet at home, prompting Alice to pay out of sympathy. Riley then thanks Alice for her services, before he and Finnick leave the scene. They head to Sahara Square to further their plot, which is revealed to be an elaborate scheme in which he and Finnick melt down the Jumbo-pop to create dozens of miniature pops (Paw-Sicles), selling them to lemmings at less than the original price, and recycling the popsicles' sticks to sell to mice for construction in Little-Town (an establishment for rodent humanoid animals that shrunk down to their original size before being tampered by the Think Tank). After the work for the day is complete, Riley and Finnick split the profits and Riley changes back to human form, just before Alice reveals to have witnessed their entire scheme unfold, feeling foolish for having fallen for Riley's trickery. Out of anger, Alice threatens to have Riley arrested, but the boy retorts by claiming he's done nothing illegal, having all of the required permits and paperwork in check to allow such schemes to take place. He subsequently berates Alice on her failure as a police officer and giving her the "reality check" that Dreamverse is not a utopia where anyone and anything can be anything and everything, but a dystopia where you are what preconceptions say you are. After he leaves her pulling out of wet cement, he was the only one hiding to witness Alice being taken away by the Red Guards to the Think Tank along others. It slowly got to him over the a year, but managed to pull through by drinking Clear Conscience tea (distilled from ‘Oyster’ emotions: a byproduct of the Think Tank to help those in Dreamverse take to feeling good or at times bad with human emotions). However, after a year passed, who would be stumbling into the Tea Shop… but a naked Alice in a burlap and trash bag outfit, with a humanoid Dinah. Admittingly, it wasn’t a good and friendly reunion, but after hiding Alice from the Black Guard, and a quick wardrobe fitting, Riley agreed to help her out with her newfound powers. Though they had to ditch the shop and head straight to the Great Jungle Sector of the Dreamverse, where no one from the Black or Red Queen forces would dare to venture. It was Alice whose bravery and slightly recklessness that convinced Riley to stand and fight rather than play both sides to survive. With her help, he manages to show everyone that he’s not some typical stereotype fox character… at least with intentions. Though in his love life… sadly, it’s becoming quite a fox den for him now. Personality Riley is generally charismatic, sociable, street-smart, wise-cracking and highly intelligent. A shifty, sly, mischievous and cunning young man, traits supposedly common to a fox, Riley is easygoing and slick, easily conning and tricking others through his charm and friendly demeanor for money. He nearly always has a sly smile on his face and seems unfazed throughout most of the events. Due to his troubled history, Riley grew to be cynical, devious and prejudiced himself, and due to the events, he developed a fear of being trapped and a dislike towards royalty, nobility, and all around rich snooty people. Unlike Alice, he viewed the world of Dreamverse as an abysmal place, where dreams are nothing more than far-off fantasies, and those who strive to become something more than they're stereotyped to be, are simply wasting their time and energy. Nevertheless, he kept a somewhat positive aura by embracing and exploring his strong points, which were his wits, intelligence and ability to con practically everyone he came across. He also maintained a strong sense of humor, as he often uses wisecracks as a coping mechanism when found in a troublesome situation. As a result of his past, Riley grew to be uncaring towards the opinions of others, no matter how cruel, giving him a sense of strength and independence. These traits would ultimately play a crucial role in forming and joining the White Rebels, and would lead Riley to understand that it is possible to become something more than you're stereotyped to be. Though he appeared to be uncaring to those around him, Riley was sympathetic towards those who experience prejudice, like he did in the past. Witnessing firsthand the trials and tribulations that Alice was wrongfully forced to endure while fighting to bring the Alice he met a year ago back, Riley became a firm supporter to the girl, subsequently proving himself to be quite fearless and protective when it comes to those he cared about. However, Riley's love for those he cared for would also act as his weakness, bringing about his vulnerability and rendering him capable of becoming strongly affected by the viewpoints of someone else. He is quite resentful towards those he held a personal trust towards, particularly the ones he personally believed to have accepted him. Said anger was present when Cassandra publicly stated the feral disease to be due to the predators' biology, which caused Riley to feel betrayed towards their apparent friendship when she had essentially reinforced prejudice of oysters, Riley included. Even so, his laid-back nature makes him a quick forgiver, as his care for others ultimately overrides his occasional bitterness. The destruction of the Hightopp Clan broke something in Riley's mind - causing him to become detached from reality at times and also develop a slight split personality. When he becomes upset his eyes change from green to a golden yellow and he begins speaking in a noticeable Scottish brogue. In human or Berserker form, Riley can become violent in this state unless someone snaps him out of it. Milly snaps him out of it the first time by shouting, "Hatter!!" when he is about to attack the Cheshire cat who he blames for the attack on his clan. Alice later snaps him out of one of his episodes when he is imprisoned at the Red Queen's castle making hats. Riley himself is vaguely aware of his personality problem telling Alice that he has to get out of the Red Queen's castle saying it’s getting harder for him to think clearly there. Riley has a fondness for coffee and the Oyster-emotion-made tea as he was seen drinking them and owning a tea shop of them, despite knowing where they come from. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Omni-Were' WereFox *'Alopecanthrope': Much like the werewolves of mythology, Riley is able to transform into a male Werefox. However, he is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. He can also retain full memory of himself, and therefore has his human consciousness while in his fox and transitional forms. In his transitional form, he is able to stand erect on his legs and retain the use of his hands, but is also able to run and maneuver on all fours like a rabbit. Other effects of his were rabbit form includes: :*'Enhanced Size': Proportionately greater in size than that of his human form, his hybrid fox-human bones and muscles make Riley taller and stronger. Although his werefox form is small muscled and stronger than his human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. :*'Enhanced Strength': Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to his enhanced muscular build. :*'Enhanced Speed': Enhanced muscles are swift as a fox but to the proportional size of a human. :*'Enhanced Reflexes': Although enhanced his muscles and skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving him the agility of an animal. :*'Hyperkeen Senses': Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular fox. He can perceive infrared, ultra violet, heat, pheromones & emotions such as fear or lust. :*'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to the Lycan virus, he is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. *'Night Vision' Hyde Form *'Physical Transformation': As a result of the Hyde Virus, Riley is able to alter his physical form into a reddish orange skinned brown haired version of himself. In this form, Riley's skin turns Reddish Orange, and his hair remains brown, while his eyes turn yellow. His frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 580 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Much of Riley's gained muscle and bone mass is condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though he is noticeably much larger than he is in his normal form, he looks much lighter than he actually is. Also he retains his intelligence, but his personality becomes a bit agitated due to pent up rage he kept bottled up. Most of the time, Riley is able to control this transformation, enabling him to change back and forth at will. And while it augments his abilities, he retains greater control later on. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' In addition, like Alice, he has gained Size-Altering abilities due to the mix of the viruses for unknown reasons. *'Size Reduction': Riley possesses the power to reduce himself to the size of a nickel, approximately one-half inch in height. Berserker Form Skills * Intelligence * Cunning * Smuggling Skills * Powerful Right Punch: Whether it's a straight punch, jab, upper cup, hook, bonk, or an old fashioned punch, Riley has a powerful punch when it comes to his right hand. In which, most others fear of getting their face punched by it. Equipment * Size Alteration White Rebels Uniform * Utility Pouches * Castor Guns Relationships Riley's Relationships Gallery Riley Blake, the Foxy Scoundrel.JPG|Riley Blake, the Foxy Scoundrel Riley Blake profile shots SFW.jpg|Riley Blake profile shots Riley Blake, Earth Attire and Anatomy.JPG|Human Riley Blake, DV Attire and Shrunk Anatomy.JPG|White Rebel Attire and Shrunk Form Riley Blake, Werefox anatomy and DV Attire.JPG|Werefox Riley Blake, Hyde Anatomy and DV Attire.JPG|Hyde Voice Actor Steven Yeun Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Omni-Weres Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:White Rebels